Camp Blue Moon
by Zero's grl 4 eva
Summary: Camp Blue Moon's Warden was arrested for molestation. So where are all the girls going,why Camp Green Lake, of course. These girls were once in a gang together and are doing time for a different reasons. R&R please. A/N: Chapters 2 and 3 have been revised
1. Camp Blue Moon

Chapter one:

Camp Blue Moon

"Are we there yet?" Tinker asked, stabbing her screwdriver into her seat. She, out of all the girls in Tent D, had the shortest attention span and was the best mechanic. She could fix just about anything.

"We're still movin' so my guess is no," Rhymes said, her pen poised above her pad of paper. She was the tomboy of the bunch, but could be one of the girls if need be. She was also the rapper of the group.

"Tink, just sit back, relax, and the time'll fly by," Sphinx said, stretching her legs across her seat. She out of the eight girls was the most carefree. She thought everything had a good side, no matter how grim it seemed.

"But I'm _so _bored!" Tinker whined, stabbing her screwdriver into her seat again.

"Could you guys shut up," Boxer demanded, from her seat in the back of the bus. She was the unofficial leader and the toughest girl in the tent. "Some of us are tryna sleep!"

"Yeah, keep it down!" Mink said, from her seat beside Boxer.

"You guys, I gotta pee," Spark said. She was the only girl in Tent D that was labeled as psycho. Everyone at Camp Blue Moon thought she had schizophrenia. No one could blame them, since she did look she thought someone was out to get her.

"We'll be there soon. Just relax," Demon said, from her seat in the back. She was a quiet girl that kept mostly to herself. She only talked to Karma, her best friend.

Karma looked at the girls in front of her. She was sitting in the back of the bus with Demon, in the last seat. She was the youngest and quietest member of Tent D. Out of all the girls, she was named the best singer, dancer, and songwriter. She shook her head and rolled her eyes. They always started a stupid argument. She pulled on her hood, turned up her mp3 player, and leaned her head on the window. She began to softly sing along with Alicia Keys Superwoman. It grew unusually quiet. Finally.

"Tnker, don't unscrew the window!" Rhymes yelled.

"Gimme the screwdriver," Sphinx said, holding out her hand.

"No!" Tinker screamed, clutching the screwdriver to her chest. "You can't have Screwy!"

"SHUT UP!!" Boxer yelled. "CUZ IF I GOTTA COME UP THERE, IT AIN'T GONNA BE PRETTY!!"

* * *

i kno dis chappie seemz really boring(and short) but i juss wanted to introduce the characters. there will be more about them in the nxt chappie so R&R!!


	2. Welcome To Camp Green Lake

Chapter two:

Welcome To Camp Green Lake

It was nine hours and forty-three minutes later, when the buses pulled up to Camp Green Lake and screeched to a halt. The girls looked out the window. Though the windows were covered with dirt and grime, they were still able to make out some of the orange that stood outside the bus. Karma pulled off her hood and stared out the window with the others. All the boys were standing outside with their tents.

"Do you think they'll be hot?" Squid asked, gnawing on a toothpick.

"They better be," X-ray said, crossing his arms.

"Better be? They've gotta be!" Twitch exclaimed, hopping from foot to foot.

"We'll find out soon enough," Zigzag said.

"What do you think they're sayin'?" Sphinx asked.

"They're gonna call us off by name," Rhymes said, her ear pressed against the window pane.

"I don't want everybody to know my name," Sphinx said.

"Well, if they didn't call us off by name," Mink said. "I'm sure the necklace would be a dead give away."

"Guys, I've really gotta go!" Spark complained.

"We heard you the first time," Boxer said. "We've only gotta wait three tents."

"Only!" Spark shrieked. "I don't know if I can wait that long!"

Outside they finally got to Tent D. The bus doors opened and the girls all turned toward it. They grabbed their bags and walked towards the door. They saw a skinny man wearing a cowboy hat walk over with a clipboard that had a big bold 'D' on the back of it.

"Carolyn Hall," Dr. Pendanski began.

The first person off the bus was a small girl only about 5'4. She had many curves, but don't let her small size fool you because she was not one to be messed with. Boxer held herself up high with dignity and her authoritative power was obvious. Her face harbored no expression. She had honey colored skin, long, thick wavy black hair, and blue eyes. She was wearing a red tank top, stopping about four inches above her belly button showing her flowery design tattoo, and baggy black pants. She looked around, checking the place out. She moved her hair off her shoulder and stepped to the side to let the other girls off the bus.

"Damn, she's fine!" X-ray said, licking his lips.

"She is," Magnet agreed with a smile.

"McKenzie Wilson," Dr. Pendanski read on.

Zigzag smirked when the next girl came off the bus. She was a tall white girl, standing at a full 5'9, whose long wavy blonde hair with red and orange streaks looked like an unruly flame-though she had it under a black New York hat, which looked like it was going to pop off at any minute. Spark's pale blue eyes shifted over each boy's face as she went to stand next to Boxer. She had on a white tank top and short khaki shorts.

"Marisol White," Dr. Pendanski said next.

The next girl tripped off the last step of the bus. She steadied herself and slowly stood up straight, glancing around to see if anyone noticed her fall. She was about 5'5 at the most. Mink reached up and pushed her long, thick, brown curls out of her face, revealing a pair of blue-hazel eyes. She was wearing a tight blue tank top and baggy black capris. She took a quick glance at the boys before standing beside her two best friends.

"Now that's what I'm talkin' 'bout!" Magnet said.

"Marissa Moore," Dr. Pendanski continued.

The next girl to step off the bus was about 5'8. She walked straight to the group of girls from Tent D. Demon didn't smile, wave, or even acknowledge any of the boys. She had long platinum blond hair that she wore in cornrows halfway down her back, and blue-green eyes. Her cornrows were pulled back with a black bandanna. She was wearing a white wife beater and black basketball shorts. A few boys hit on her when they came back from digging and she just rolled her eyes.

"Hey, Squid," Zigzag said. "What d'ya think of her?"

Squid didn't answer. He was too intent on watching Demon. She was a very pretty girl, but seemed distant and angry with the world.

"Egypt Johnson," Dr. Pendanski went on.

The next girl bounded off the bus and stood at about 5'6. Sphinx had brown sugar colored skin, gray eyes, and long black hair. Around her neck was a necklace that had her name on it. Sphinx was wearing a blue tank top and black shorts and she wore her hair down, letting it hang over her shoulders. She surveyed the area and joined the others.

"Sira Greene," Dr. Pendanski continued.

"Whoa," a few boys whispered when the next girl came off.

She was about 5'3 and couldn't help but stare at the group of boys in front of her. Rhymes grinned when she heard a boy whistle. She had cinnamon brown skin and hazel-green eyes. Her long black hair with red streaks was in three cornrows, hanging past her shoulders. She was wearing a green spaghetti strap shirt and baggy black pants. She joined the other members of Tent D.

"Asana Wilkes," Dr. Pendanski said nearing the end of his list.

The next girl off the bus was obviously excited. She stood at about 4'9, with an athletic build. She had long light brown hair that was braided into two ponytails and big green eyes full of curiosity and excitement. Her fair skin was dotted with freckles, and a large amount of them were sprinkled across her nose. Tinker was wearing a white t-shirt, tied at the back showing her stomach and baggy blue jean shorts. Tinker looked around at all the boys. She followed the other girls to where they were standing and began to chew on her already short nails.

"And Kimani Jones." He finished.

The last girl off was the shortest of the bunch and obviously the youngest. She showed very little interest in any of the boys. She walked over to the other girls with her arms crossed over her chest. Karma had caramel colored skin and dark brown eyes. Her long black and brown hair, hanging a few inches past her shoulders, was under a backwards A hat. She was wearing a black open hoodie with a black wife beater underneath and baggy black pants. Around her neck was a necklace with a red K on it and a Bowwow dog tag chain.

"Wow," Zero whispered, when her eyes fell on him.

"We didn't get stuck with the worst bunch," X-ray said.

"That's for sure," Squid said.

The boys turned to walk back to their tent. The Warden and the counselors walked over to the groups of girls. They all looked at her.

"Welcome to Camp Green Lake," the Warden said. "Today, you will be shown all over the camp by your counselors. Tomorrow, you will start your work, just like at Camp Blue Moon."

A few girls looked at her with disgust, some sighed agitatedly, and others scoffed in return.

"Yes, I can see that you're all excited." The Warden told them, rolling her eyes. "Now start the tours."

The Warden turned, got in her car, and went back to her cabin.

"Follow me D tent," a short man wearing a sun hat called. "My name is Dr. Pendanski and I'll be your camp counselor here at Camp Green Lake."

"Um, can the first part please be the bathroom," Spark asked, uncomfortably shifting her weight from one foot to another. "Before I explode!"


	3. Girls Meet The Boys

Chapter 3:

Girls meet the Boys

"Girls, here's your new home," Dr. Pendanski said, leading the girls to their tent, which was across from the boys. "That's the Rec room, the Mess Hall, and those are the showers. There's only one knob 'cuz there's only one temperature: cold."

"You've gotta be kidding me," Rhymes muttered.

"If you have any questions, just ask me, one of the other counselors, or one of the boys in D Tent," Dr. Pendanski said. "I'll let you girls get settled and changed."

"Orange is so not my color," Mink complained, setting her backpack down on her cot.

She reluctantly changed into one of her long-sleeved jumpsuits, leaving her hair down. She let the top half of the jumpsuit hang down about her waist, and she wore her blue tank top underneath.

"Get over it," Boxer said. "You're not the only one who has to wear these ugly things."

"At least ours were sleeveless," Tinker said, bouncing on her cot.

"Yeah, and army green," Rhymes added in. "I like army green."

"Dinner," someone yelled.

"C'mon girls," Boxer said, walking out the tent.

"Yeah, the food might be more appetizing then at Blue Moon," Sphinx said, as they followed after Boxer.

Boxer led the way to the mess hall. The girls got in line, got their food, and looked for a place to sit. Sphinx stared at the food on her tray.

"Guess I was wrong," she muttered, looking around the Mess Hall.

"D Tent!" X-Ray yelled, waving them over. "Over here!"

"Let's go," Boxer said.

The girls made their way over to the D tent table and sat down at the table amongst the boys. Boxer dropped her tray on the table and sat in front of X-ray. Mink and Sphinx sat beside her in between Magnet and Caveman. Tinker took a seat across from Twitch, and began scratching at the table with her screwdriver. Rhymes and Spark sat in front of Zigzag and Armpit, and Demon and Karma sat down at the end of the table next to each other and in front of Zero and Squid on the other side of Boxer. All the girls knew that Karma never left Boxer's side for a second, except when time to work or when she wanted to be alone.

"So, your names are?" Rhymes asked.

"Yeah," Sphinx said. "Don't sit there gawkin'. It's rude."

"I'm X-ray," he introduced himself. "This is Squid, Armpit, Magnet, Zigzag, Caveman, Twitch, and Zero."

The boys would either smile when their name was called or they would just look up.

"So, what're your names?" X-ray asked. "If you have nicknames."

"I'm Boxer," she introduced herself and pointed to each girl as she said their name. "This is Demon, Rhymes, Mink, Sphinx, Spark, Tinker, and Karma.

"So, what's the reason behind your nicknames?" Squid asked.

"And what'd you do to get sent to camp?" Zigzag added in.

The girls didn't say anything, they just looked at each other. Tinker grinned and looked at Boxer.

"It's best if the leader starts first," she said. Boxer looked at Tinker. Tinker's smile fell and she shrugged.

"Just a thought," Tinker said.

"Whatever," Boxer said, with a roll of the eyes. "I got my name 'cuz I'm into kick boxin'."

"Kick boxin'?" X-ray repeated. "Who would teach a sweet girl kick boxing?"

"One: I ain't sweet," Boxer said. "And two: my uncle taught me. He started puttin' me into these illegal matches and that's what got me landed here."

"Why would you even be apart of them knowin' they're illegal?" Armpit asked.

"I didn't know it was illegal from the jump," Boxer explained. "I was thirteen when I started and I am the best in my county. When I found out they were illegal, I ain't care. I was rakin' in major dough. But when you got sissy bitches that wanna rat you out to the fedz 'cuz they know they can't win all things come to a close."

"Wow," X-ray said, staring at her. Boxer shrugged.

"What about you," Magnet said, looking at Mink.

"Me?" Mink said. "Well, I'm called Mink 'cuz I tried to sneak a mink into camp my first day there. And I'm totally anti-fur, so I got sent to camp for releasing the minks at the fur manufacturers."

"So, you're an animal lover?" Magnet asked.

"Minks, mostly," Mink said.

"My turn?" Sphinx asked. "'Kay, I'm called Sphinx 'cuz one; I'm part Egyptian and two; I showed up at the camp with this necklace."

Sphinx pulled on a chain that was around her neck and pulled out a gold sphinx necklace from inside her shirt. The boys stared at the necklace. Armpit reached out to touch it.

"Is that real gold?" he asked. Sphinx smacked his hand. Armpit pulled his hand back. Sphinx grinned.

"Yeah," she said. "I stole this from an Egyptian exhibit, then set the exhibit on fire."

"My go?" Spark asked. "I'm called Spark, 'cuz my hair gives off the appearance of me bein' struck by lightning. I got sent here 'cuz of arson. I set half of my school on fire."

Zigzag looked at her and smiled.

"Nice," he whispered. Spark looked at him and grinned.

"I'm up?" Rhymes asked. "A'ight I'm called Rhymes, 'cuz I'm the best undiscovered female rapper. I'm here 'cuz I broke into a recordin' studio and stole some of the equipment."

"So, you're a rapper?" Armpit asked.

"What's it to ya?" Rhymes asked.

"Me and you gon' have a freestyle battle one day," he said.

"I'ma hold you to that," Rhymes said, with a grin.

She reached across the table and the two shook hands. Tinker looked up from where she was scratching the table.

"Oh, it's my turn, huh?" she said. "Okay, well I'm called Tinker, 'cuz I can fix just about anything. And I'm here 'cuz I broke into one of my neighbor's cars."

"That's it?" Twitch asked, sounding a bit disappointed.

"Well, broke into it, hot wired it, and drove it through their living room," Tinker said, then lifted up her screwdriver. "All with the help of Screwy."

Twitch grinned. "What kinda car was it?"

"Ooh, a Convertible Mustang," Tinker smiled. "One of my favorites!"

"That's a nice car," Twitch said. "A nice, fast car."

Tinker smiled and nodded, bouncing in her seat. Mink shook her head.

"Great a couple of car lovers," she said.

"Hey, watch it," Tinker said, pointing 'Screwy' at Mink. "I've got a screwdriver!"

"Yeah, whatever," Mink smiled.

"So, is that everyone?" Tinker asked.

"What about those two?" Squid asked, nodding towards Karma and Demon who were staring at their un-touched dinner.

"Well, Demon's called that 'cuz she's got that evil personality," Mink said.

"And she got sent here 'cuz she tried to kill her step-dad," Spark said. "She says it's 'cuz he molested her."

"And my cousin, Karma, is called that 'cuz her life seems to be full of it, though it's mostly the bad kind," Boxer said. "And she's here, 'cuz she killed a guy. I wasn't there to help her so it's my fault. She got jumped by a couple of guys and she pulled out her blade. It was the first time she ever had to use it. "

Zero looked at Karma and saw her jaw clench at the mention of her crime. Karma looked at Zero and for a quick second their eyes met. She averted her gaze and stared at the table. Demon looked up and caught Squid's eye. She held the gaze for a few seconds before looking back down at her tray.

"She doesn't talk much, except to me and my girls," Boxer added. "So don't expect anything from her."

"You guys are one interesting group," Squid said.

"What's that s'posed to mean?" Spark demanded.

"Just that," Squid said. "You guys are interesting."

"Which is why we're such great friends!" Sphinx beamed.

Boxer shook her head and grinned. Nobody spoke for a while. It seemed like all the boys were letting the moment soak in. Karma stood up, tossed her tray into the bin, and walked out the Mess Hall to the tent. Demon got up and followed after her. Everyone just watched them walk out. X-ray looked at Boxer.

"What's with them?" X-ray asked.

"Karma doesn't like thinking or hearing about her crime and Demon really doesn't wanna be here," Boxer said. "I better go check on them."

Boxer stood up and tossed her tray into the bin on her way out. The other girls looked around the table.

"Hey, what'd you guys do at Blue Moon?" Magnet asked.

"Oh, well we did different jobs," Spark said. "We dug holes, chopped wood for the Warden, and cooked and cleaned."

"I'm sure we can take whatever this camp can throw at us," Rhymes said.

"Uh, we better go help her," Mink said, after it grew quiet again.

"Yeah," Sphinx agreed.

Mink, Sphinx, and the other girls got up and headed out the Mess Hall. The D tent boys looked at each other.

"What the hell was that about?" X-ray asked. The boys shrugged.

* * *

What do you think?? Do you like it?? Well, there is more to come. Next chapter the girls go out for their first day of worker. I'll take some criticism or ideas for coming chapters. R&R!!


	4. First Holes

Chapter 4:

First Holes

Karma sat up on her cot the next morning. She looked at her Inuyasha watch on her wrist, it was four o'clock. Karma sighed and looked at all the sleeping bodies around her. She pushed her covers back and went over to her crate to change into her jumpsuit. She tied the sleeves of her jumpsuit around her waist and pulled a dark red tank top on that said, I'm not cocky, I'm just better than you. She grabbed her mp3 player from her crate and sat on her cot. She put her ear buds in her ears, turned on her mp3 player and put it in her jumpsuit pocket. The bugle sounded and the girls all started to stir. Mink groaned.

"We got to sleep in till five at Blue Moon," she rubbed her eyes. "What could they possibly be doin' this early?"

"Shut up," Boxer said, kicking her covers back. "It's too early for your complainin'."

Boxer got off her cot and walked over to her crate. She pulled her jumpsuit up and tied the sleeves around her waist. She wore a black sports bra underneath, as always. Boxer grabbed her work boots and sat on her cot to put them on. She pulled her hair up into a ponytail and looked over at Karma.

"How long have you been up?" Boxer asked her, while the other girls got dressed.

"Since four," Karma replied quietly, taking her ear buds out her ears. She shoved them into her pocket after turning off her mp3 player.

"God, I'm tired!" Sphinx yawned.

"Yeah, yeah," Boxer said, standing up. "Let's go."

The girls walked out of their tent and followed after the boys. They looked at the shed in front of them. It had the word Library printed across the top. Mr. Sir unlocked the shed and revealed the rows of shovels. Each girl grabbed a shovel and followed the boys over to get in line for tortillas and honey. Mink looked at the poor excuse for breakfast.

"All of a sudden," she said. "I'm not hungry anymore."

"Hey," Spark said, taking a bite of a tortilla. "They aren't that bad."

"Ew," Rhymes grinned.

After breakfast, they were led out to the lake. Karma and Demon were in the back by themselves. When in their section, Mr. Sir assigned digging areas.

"You're diggin' holes," Mr. Sir said to the girls.

"Well there's a shock," Sphinx said.

"Five by five," he continued ignoring her comment. "Get to work. Longer you dig, longer you're out in the hot sun."

With that said, Mr. Sir spit some shells on the ground and walked away. The boys began digging and watched the girls, occasionally. The girls looked at each other, shrugged, and stabbed their shovels into the dirt. The sun began to rise over the horizon as everyone dug. About thirty minutes into digging, they got tired of hearing the sound of dirt and shovels.

"Anyone got something to talk about?" Mink asked. "I'm beyond bored right now."

"What do wanna talk about then, Mink?" Boxer asked, wiping sweat from her brow.

"I don't know," Mink said.

"Well, that blows that suggetion," Rhymes said.

Dr. Pendanski came with lunch and to refill the canteens at about noon. It was kinda weird lining up. Back at Blue Moon the line up was Boxer, Mink, Sphinx, Rhymes, Spark, Tinker, Demon, and Karma. Now arrangements were to be made. X-ray grabbed Boxer by the back of her jumpsuit and pulled her in front of him. She pulled away and narrowed her eyes at him. She smirked and turned back around. Armpit let Rhymes cut in front of him. Twitch had Tinker stand in front of him. Magnet wanted all the girls around him, but had to settle for just two; Mink and Sphinx. Zero let Karma cut him and Karma had Demon cut her, though Demon didn't want to. The new line up went as follows: Boxer, X-ray, Squid, Rhymes, Armpit, Spark, Zigzag, Mink, Magnet, Sphinx, Caveman, Tinker, Twitch, Demon, Karma, and Zero.

After getting their food and water, everyone sat around at their holes to eat. Karma sat on the edge of her three foot hole with her legs swinging inside, while she ate her graham cracker. She gave her sandwich to Spark and her apple to Tinker. Boxer examined her sandwich before taking a bite. Rhymes examined her sandwhich and said a short prayer before taking a bite. X-ray and Armpit looked at each other.

"What're you doing?' X-ray asked.

"Bein' safe," Boxer replied.

"Yeah," Rhymes said. "If you haven't noticed, the food here ain't what we'd call edible."

"But you were acting like it could kill you," Armpit said.

"Never can be too careful," Rhymes said.

Armpit and X-ray grinned. Boxer and Rhymes shrugged. A couple minutes later, they heard someone singing. All the girls of D tent smiled, because they knew that voice anywhere. Zero was the first boy to find out her was singing, since he was stationed closest to the singer. He was previously digging. The other D tent boys looked over at Karma. She had her eyes closed and her ear buds were in her ears, as she sang still swinging her legs in her hole.

__

"They tell you a good girl is quiet  
And that you should never ask why  
'Cuz it only makes it harder to fit in  
You should be happy, excited  
Even if you're just invited  
'Cuz the winners need someone to clap for them."

Boxer grinned as Karma began to sing a bit louder, oblivious to anyone listening.

__

"It's so hard just waiting  
In a line that never moves  
It's time you started making  
Your own rules.

"You gotta scream until there's nothing left  
With your last breath  
So here I am  
Here I am  
Make'em listen  
'Cuz there is no way you'll be ignored  
Not anymore  
So here I am  
Here I am  
Here I am oh oh oh  
Here I am oh oh oh."

"Why's everyone so quiet?" Zigzag asked. "The girl is good!"

Karma's eyes snapped opened and she looked around. Everyone was looking at her. She swallowed and took the ear buds out her ear, stood up, and picked up her shovel and started digging. Boxer turned to Zigzag.

"Good goin'," Boxer said, standing and picking up her shovel. "We were actually gettin' some decent entertainment and you ruined it."

The boys shrugged and everyone went back to digging. Once again it was pain stakingly quiet. Karma wasn't gonna risk having everyone watching her. About an hour later, Karma and Zero climbed out of there holes. Zero spit into his hole and picked up his shovel. He turned and was face to face with Karma. They stared at each other for a few minutes. Karma walked around him and over to Demon and Zero headed back to camp. Boxer saw the whole thing and smirked.

"Do you want me to wait for you?" Karam asked, in an inaudible voice.

"I'm fine," Demon replied. "You go ahead."

"'Kay," Karma said.

Karma turned and walked back to camp. Everyone else began to finish one by one. Demon, Boxer, X-ray, and Squid all finished around the same time. They slung their shovels over their shoulders and walked back to camp. When the other girls reached the compound, they were dirty, smelly, and tired and all they wanted to do was take a shower. Spark looked at the stalls as they walked back to their tent.

"There's no way that I'm takin' a shower in that!" she said.

"Me neither," Tinker said, as they walked by the showers.

The girls walked back into the tent. Boxer and Karma were laying on their cots; they hadn't taken showers either. Boxer looked up when the girls walked in. She smirked.

"What, not takin' a shower?" she asked them.

"Why don't you go take a shower?" Rhymes asked.

"There's no way in hell I'm takin' a shower in one of those!" Boxer yelled. Tinker and Sphinx giggled.

"What's goin' on?" Mink asked.

The girls turned to see her with a towel wrapped around her and her hair dripping wet. Karma stared at Mink.

"We know you're proud of your body and all Mink," Spark said. "But not that much."

"You actually took a shower out there!" Tinker shrieked.

"Why would I do that when there's a girls' shower behind the Warden's cabin?" Mink said.

There was immediate screaming and shouting, not from Karma though, as the girls grabbed their shower stuff and ran past Mink to take a shower. Mink laughed. She changed into her pajamas: a big gray Mickey Mouse t-shirt and black knee length shorts. The first girl to come back into the tent was Karma. She was dressed in a red tank top and black boy shorts. The other girls came in dressed in their pajamas, as well.

"You're goin' to dinner in that?" Boxer asked Karma.

"Yeah," Karma replied. "We're all in our pajamas so I see no problem. It's not like I'll be embarassed or anything."

"Fine," Boxer shrugged as soon as the bell rang.

The girls headed to the Mess Hall. They got their food and headed to their table. Glad to see that they were not the only girls from Blue Moon who came to dinner in their pajamas. The sat down at the table and looked at the boys. They were staring at them.

"What?" Boxer asked.

"Nothin'," X-ray smirked. "Just like your outfit."

"Really?" Boxer grinned. She had on a spaghetti strap pink tank top and black short shorts.

"Yeah," X-ray said. "I never noticed how big your ass was."

Boxer licked the corner of her mouth. She looked at him and shook her head.

"That was pretty bold," Boxer said.

"What? Karma got a big ass too," X-ray said. "Don't she, Zero?"

All the girls' mouths fell open. They looked at Karma. Karma's eyes widened and her cheeks turned pink. Zero's eyes widened too and just looked at Karma. Boxer leaned towards Karma's ear.

"I thought you weren't gonna get embarrassed," Boxer said, with a grin.

"I'm not," Karma hissed back. "I just wasn't expecting that."

"Well he's a guy," Boxer said. "Expect the unexpected and never let your guard down."

"I can't believe you said that," Squid said, as they walked back to their tent after dinner.

"I was kinda expectin' to get hit," X-ray said. "But since that didn't happen, I'm see what else I can say to these girls."

Zero hadn't said a word at all that night. Not that he ever does, but he didn't even speak to Caveman. Karma got in her cot and pulled her cover over her head. Her cheeks were still a little pink.

"Awww," Mink said, pinching Karma's cheeks through her cover. "She's still blushing!"

"Shut up!" Karma muttered. The girls laughed.

* * *

So what do you think?? Personally i don't know how I feel about it but it's done. I'll take some ideas for my next chapter. R&R!!


	5. Dances, Punches, and the No Judgment Cir

Chapter five:  
Dances, Punches, and the No Judgment Circle

After digging and getting shower, the girls decided to go to the Rec Room. They went into their tent to change. Karma, who was already dressed, was laying on her cot. She had on a black tank top and a red basketball shorts. She was wearing her A hat backwards on her head. Boxer looked at Karma.

"Hey, we're headin' to the Rec Room, ya' comin'?" she asked.

"No," Karma replied.

"I can stay with her," Demon suggested.

"Demon, you're comin'," Sphinx said.

Demon crossed her arms and humphed. Rhymes walked over to Karma's cot.

"C'mon, Kar," she said. "They've got a radio and I've got cds."

Karma looked at Rhymes. "No."

"Oh, you're comin'," Rhymes said.

Karma shook her head as Rhymes grabbed her arm. Rhymes pulled Karma along as she followed the other girls out the tent. Karma tried to pull back as Rhymes pulled her forward, only succeeding in making a cloud of dust in front of her.

"Nooo," Karma cried in an overly dramatic voice. "I don't wanna go!"

The boys looked up when the girls entered the Rec Room. The girls looked around. Nearly everything in Rec Room was either broken or close to it.

"Welcome to our entertainment room," Squid said.

"Only thing missin' is the entertainment," Demon crossed her arms.

Boxer, Demon, and Mink were standing next to the pool table with X-ray, Squid, Armpit, and Magnet. The only two that weren't talking were Squid and Demon. Spark sat next to Zigzag on the floor. X-ray yelled ouch after being slapped in the head by both Boxer and Mink at the same time.

"Whatcha watchin'?" she asked.

"Simpsons," he said, his eyes never leaving the static filled screen.

Caveman, Sphinx, and Zero were sitting on the couch. Sphinx and Caveman were talking. Tinker and Twitch were running around the room, talking about cars and 'Screwy'. Rhymes pulled Karma over to the radio. Karma had stopped struggling by then. Rhymes put one of her mix cds in the radio and mashed play. Rhymes dropped Karma's arm as the music started. It was Flo Rida ft. T Pain's Low. Karma cut her eyes at Rhymes. Rhymes grinned and stood beside Karma. She elbowed her. Karma gave a small smile.

"C'mon," Rhymes said. "5, 6, 7, 8."

The two started to dance. The room fell silent as everyone took notice of the dancing. Rhymes backed out of the dance and walked over to Armpit about two minutes in, leaving Karma to dance alone. Zero tilted his head to the side as he watched her. He gave a small smile. She did have a fat ass. Did he really just think that? Just as the song was ending, X-ray came up behind Karma and smacked her on the ass. On reflex Karma punched him in the stomach. Her eyes widened when she saw him double over. The boys laughed along with some of the girls.

"Damn!" he coughed.

Boxer walked over and put her arm on Karma's shoulder. X-ray coughed one more time and stood straight up.

"Nice one," Boxer smiled.

"Yeah," Spark said, looking up from her spot on the floor. "Dude been messin' with us all day."

"It was reflex," Karma said, quietly. "My bad."

"No need to apologize, sweetie," Mink said. "He deserved it."

The dinner bell rang and everyone headed to the Mess Hall, talking about nothing but the punch Karma delivered to X-ray's gut. Everyone was at the table laughing, except X-ray.

"Dawg, it ain't that funny," he said.

"Of course you wouldn't think so," Mink said. "Since it happened to you."

X-ray rolled his eyes. Dr. Pendanski walked over and everyone looked at him.

"No Judgment Circle tonight D tent," he said. "Meet here after dinner."

With that he walked off. The boys all groaned and the girls looked at them.

"No Judgment Circle?" Spark asked.

"Some stupid crap to get us to talk," Armpit said. "You'll see tonight."

* * *

After dinner that night, all of D tent and Dr. Pendanski were in the Mess Hall, sitting in a circle of chairs. Dr. Pendanski directed his attention to the girls, seeing as he knew nothing about them.

"What about you, Marisol?" he asked. "What do you like?"

"I like animals," Mink said.

"That's one thing we got in common," Magnet winked. Mink grinned.

"That's what got Mink sent here in the first place," Boxer said.

"Man," Mink said. "It's criminal how they keep them locked up in cages."

"No, Marisol," Dr. Pendanski replied. "What you did was criminal."

"Naw, tell'em, Mink," Demon said. "They was being real cruel to them poor things. Neglectin' them and everything."

"What?" X-ray asked in disbelief.

"Yeah," Mink said. "I would've made it out, if my pockets didn't start squeaking."

The girls laughed. Even Karma cracked a grin.

"You boys..." the girls cut their eyes at Dr. Pendanski, "And girls. Get one life," Dr. Pendanski said. "And so far you've done a pretty good job of screwing it up."

Dr. Pendanski looked at Karma and Zero.

"See, like Zero, here even Karma here isn't completely worthless," he said. "What about you Karma? What do you like?"

Everyone looked at Karma. She didn't say anything, she only crossed her arms and glared at Dr. Pendanski. Everyone looked over at Dr. Pendanski. Zero still looked at Karma. He knew what this interrogation was like. And he could see she didn't like.

"You just won't talk to me will you?" Dr. Pendanski asked.

"She only talks to her girls, you know?" Armpit said.

"Who do you think screwed up your life?" Dr. Pendanski asked, ignoring Armpit's comment. "You or your parents?"

"It wasn't me," Karma mumbled.

"So it was your parents?" he asked.

"I never said that," Karma mumbled.

"Yeah, you probably screwed up their life to the point of insanity," Dr. Pendanski said.

"I did not screw up my fuckin' life!" Karma yelled. "And I did not screw up my parents life. As of now people like you are screwin' my damn life up! And so you know I can't blame my parents, seein' as they're both dead!!"

Everyone was surprised that she had raised her voice like that. Even Boxer was shocked because her cousin was known to be the silent one. Karma stood up knocking her chair over and walked out of the Mess Hall. No one said anything. After the 'No Judgment Circle', everyone went back to their tent and saw that Karma wasn't there. Knowing her cousin wouldn't want to be bothered, they all got ready for bed.

"How can that be called a No Judgment Circle, if he was judgin' her?" Sphinx asked, pulling her covers back on her cot.

The girls all shrugged and got in their cots to sleep. Karma was standing on the side of the tent. She walked a little ways away from the tent and sat down. Leaning back she looked up at the stars. She used to do this all the time with her parents. Just the thought of them made Karma's eyes water, though it had been a long time since their death. She wiped at her eyes. No way was she gonna cry now. She didn't cry when she got arrested so use wasting tears now. She heard footsteps and quickly sat up.

"Who's there?!" she demanded angrily.

"I don't have parents either," a small voice said from behind her.

Karma turned around and saw Zero standing behind her. She gave a small smile, that was half forced, and Zero sat next to her. They both sat silently, looking at the stars. Karma pulled her knees to her chest and rested her chin on them. Zero scooted a little closer to her. The two sat together quietly, for a few minutes. Karma sighed and took a quick look at Zero. He was such a cute little guy. But she didn't wanna get too close and risk being hurt. Love only hurt people. But it was okay to have someone to care about, right? Karma leaned toward Zero making their shoulders touch. She sighed. A dark figure peeked out of the girls tent and watched the two.

"Don't get too attached, Karma," Boxer whispered. "You know what happens when you do."

* * *

Sorry it took me so long to update, but here it is, so what do you think?? I'll take some ideas for my next chapter. R&R!!


	6. Just Playin' The Game

Chapter six:

Just Playin' The Game

Dr. Pendanski drove off in the water truck after serving D Tent their lunch. Each D Tent member took their lunch and went to eat.

"We've been here for over a month," Rhymes said, sitting down with her lunch. "And still barely know you guys."

"Yeah," Mink said, tearing off a piece of her sandwich. "It's time for some Q&A."

"Q&A?" Squid asked. "What's that?"

"Questions and Answers," Demon said, squinting at him.

"Oh," Squid said. "I knew that."

"Sure you did," Demon said, sarcastically. Squid narrowed his eyes at Demon. Demon rolled her eyes at Squid.

"Anyways," Boxer said. "How 'bout we ask a question and we all answer it."

There were scattered agreements and nodding of the heads.

"Where's everyone from?" Tinker asked.

"Houston, baby," Boxer said.

"Lubbock," X-ray said.

"Lubbock?!" Boxer exclaimed. "I mean- wow, Lubbock."

X-ray grinned when he saw Boxer mouth the word Lubbock under her breath. Armpit smirked and elbowed him in the side.

"Austin," Demon and Squid said together. The two stared at each other.

"Oooh surprise, surprise," Sphinx said.

"Shut up!" Demon said. A few girls laughed.

"Hopefully, we're nowhere near each other," Squid said.

"I pray for that every night," Demon said.

"Anyways," Rhymes said, getting everyone's attention. "I'm from Dallas."

"Houston," Armpit said. Spark looked at everyone and didn't say anything.

"Spark, you're next," Boxer said.

"No," Spark replied. "You guys'll laugh."

"We will not!" Sphinx proclaimed.

"Okay," Spark said, slowly. "I'm from Waco."

"Waco?" Zigzag repeated. Everyone looked at Zigzag, then back at Spark. She nodded.

"Me too!" Zigzag said. Spark smiled and the others laughed.

"I'm from Dallas!" Mink smiled.

"Austin," Magnet said.

"Austin?!" Mink asked. Magnet nodded. "That's far!"

"Abilene," Sphinx said.

"Houston," Caveman said next.

"Okay," Mink said. "Who's next?"

"Tinker," Demon said.

"I want Twitch to go first," Tinker said, bouncing.

"Wichita Falls," Twitch replied.

"For serious?" Tinker asked eyes wide.

Twitch nodded. "You?"

"Wichita Falls on deck!" Tinker cheered.

The two gave each other a high five. Everyone looked at Karma, who was sitting at the lip of her hole with her legs swinging inside. She looked up at everyone.

"Karma?" Sphinx said. Karma's eyes wandered on everyone's face once more.

"San Angelo," Karma whispered.

"Zero, what about you?" Boxer asked.

"I don't know?" Zero shrugged.

"You don't know where you're from?" Mink asked.

"I don't remember," Zero said. "We moved around a lot."

"Wow, how can you not know where you're from?" Sphinx questioned.

"Hey leave him alone," Karma whispered.

"Aww, comin' to her lovers aid," X-ray said. Boxer elbowed X-ray in the stomach.

"He's not-We're just-I...." Karma said, her face growing warm. Karma picked up her shovel and started digging.

"Time to start diggin'," Sphinx said, picking up her shovel.

"But we were making progress," Zigzag said.

"Not so much," Spark shook her head.

"We'll finish in the Rec Room," Mink said, as she stood with her shovel in hand.

"Yeah, I don't wanna have to knock somebody out," Boxer said, looking at X-ray out the corner of her eye.

Everybody shrugged and went back to digging. They were inwardly looking forward to the questions awaiting them in the Rec Room. Everyone except for Zero and Karma, that is.

* * *

"What do you guys wanna do after a long day in the sun?" Mink asked, putting her brush in her crate.

Mink sighed and sat cross-legged on her cot. All the girls had finished another day of digging and showered. Now they were all sitting around in their tent, equally bored. Boxer was laying upside down on her bed with her hair touching the floor. Demon was laying back on her cot, tossing a softball into the air. Rhymes and Karma both had their notebooks and pens out writing. Tinker was carving her name into the floor beside her crate with her screwdriver. Spark was French braiding Sphinx's hair.

"Hey, you guys wanna check out the boys' tent?" Sphinx asked, after Spark finished her braid.

"That's not a bad idea," Mink said, with a grin.

"Actually, it's a horrible idea!" Demon said, throwing her ball into the air again.

"Yeah," Karma said.

"Oh, come on," Spark said. "It ain't like we've got anything else to do."

"Yeah, let's go," Tinker jumped up from her spot on the floor.

"All in favor of goin' to the boys' tent," Boxer said, raising her hand.

All the girls raised their hands, except for two of them(3 guesses who). Boxer rolled her eyes.

"All opposed," Boxer said.

Karma and Demon raised their hands. They looked around and sighed as they slowly lowered their hands. Mink smiled and jumped off her cot.

"Over ruled," she said. "Let's go."

Demon and Karma looked at each other and groaned. They all headed out the tent and on next door. Boxer stood in front and put her hands on her hips.

"Yo," she called.

"'Sup?" X-ray asked, opening the tent flap.

"Everybody decent?" Boxer asked.

"Why ya' wanna come in for a while?" X-ray asked, holding the tent flap open.

"No other reason we'd be out here," Boxer said, with a roll of the eyes.

X-ray grinned as Boxer walked by him to go inside. The other girls followed after her with Karma and Demon being pulled along by Rhymes and Spark. The girls all looked around the tent. All the boys were sitting around on their beds, looking to be just as bored as the girls. They looked toward the entrance and saw the girls come in. X-ray sat on his cot.

"Make yourselves at home," Zigzag said, laying back on his cot.

Tinker sat next to Twitch on his cot, Rhymes sat on the floor with her legs crossed, Spark sat on Zigzag's bed, Mink sat on Magnet's cot and laid her head on his lap, Sphinx sat next to Caveman on his cot, Boxer leaned on X-ray's cot, but didn't sit down, and Karma and Demon sat with Zero on his cot.

"So whatcha think of Green Lake so far?" Armpit asked.

"It's okay," Spark said. "Not great, but okay."

"Well I hate it," Demon said bitterly, crossing her arms. "And some of the people here have some of my hatred too."

"I don't think anyone asked you," Squid muttered, from his spot on his cot.

"Don't care," Demon cut her eyes at Squid. "You're one of the people I **_hate_**."

"You ain't on the list of people I like either," Squid said.

"Demon, cool it," Boxer said. Demon opened her mouth to say something, and then she closed it.

"Ya' know they say hate is just concealed love," Zigzag said. Demon cut her eyes at him. "That's just what I've heard."

"So, what's up?" X-ray asked.

"We were tryna find somethin' to do," Boxer explained. "But your tent is about as borin' as ours is."

"Let's play a game!" Mink suggested. Everyone shrugged their agreement.

"Anyone got any game suggestions?" Rhymes asked, looking around.

"I've got the perfect game!" Zigzag yelled, sitting up quickly on his bed. "Truth or dare!"

"Yeah!" Sphinx laughed.

"No!" Spark yelled, jumping up off Zigzag's cot. Everyone looked at her. She blushed and sat back down.

"I-I don't like that game," she said.

"Hey I've got it," Mink said. "Let's play B.L.M."

"B.L.M.?" Tinker asked.

"B.L.M. stands for Blush, Laugh, and Mad," Mink explained. "I made it up with some friends from school. Okay, it's boy against girl and whoever can get the other person to blush, laugh, or get mad first wins."

"I'm down," X-ray shrugged. The others agreed to play.

"Alright," Mink said. "Everybody pair off."

"Demon, that includes you," Boxer said. "So get over here."

Demon groaned and sat on Squid's cot since it was the only open area, seeing as Squid moved to the floor. Demon pulled one leg up to her chest while the other was hanging off the cot beside Squid. Everyone broke off in pairs. The only two who didn't pair off were Squid and Demon so they were automatically together and Boxer made Karma pair with Zero. The pairs went as follows: Boxer and X-ray, Rhymes and Armpit, Mink and Magnet, Spark and Zigzag, Sphinx and Caveman, Tinker and Twitch, Karma and Zero, and Demon and Squid.

X-ray and Boxer went first. They sat on cots opposite one another. X-ray licked his lips and winked at Boxer. Boxer grinned. She stood up and walked over to X-ray. She straddled his lap and whispered something in his ear. X-ray smirked. He whispered something back in Boxer's ear and her eyes widened in surprise. While she was shocked, he placed a full kiss on her lips and she blushed. Everyone laughed.

"I still can't believe you said that," Boxer said, as she made her way to another cot.

"What'd he say?" Tinker questioned.

"You're too young," Boxer said.

Rhymes and Armpit sat cross-legged on the floor, facing each other. Rhymes crawled towards him and whispered in his ear. She grinned at him. Armpit smirked and shook his head. Rhymes crawled back to her spot. She looked at Armpit and said,

"Hit me with yo' best shot."

"So, you're a rapper?" Armpit asked.

"Yeah," she replied. "What of it?"

"Spit somethin'," he said.

"I'm yo' girl Rhymes,

Uh huh that's me.

And I gots mo' hits,

Than Muhammad Ali.

Hops like Bugs Bunny,

So you know what's up, Doc-"

"That was absolutely pathetic," Armpit said, cutting her off.

"WHAT?! Rhymes yelled. "I mean, damn it!"

Everyone laughed. Next up was Mink and Magnet. The two sat opposite each other on Magnet's cot. Magnet winked at Mink. She smiled and slowly shook her head. She bit her finger and moaned. Magnet's eyes widen and he blushed. Spark and Zigzag went next. Their round only lasted a few minutes, because as soon as Zigzag winked at her she turned almost as red as the streaks in her hair.

Sphinx and Caveman were up. The two took a seat on the floor. Sphinx crawled towards Caveman and leaned in his face. He turned bright red. Tinker and Twitch went next. They sat down on two cots opposite one another. Twitch tried to wink, but he was twitching so much it came as a blink. Tinker laughed and fell backwards off her cot. Everyone laughed. Karma and Zero sat in front of each other on the floor. They stared at each other, not knowing what to do. Boxer crawled over to Karma and whispered something in her ear. Karma's eyes went wide and she looked at Boxer. Boxer nodded and crawled back to her spot.

"What'd you tell her?" Mink asked. Boxer smiled and leaned over to her best friend and whispered in her ear.

"Oooh," Mink smiled. "You're bad."

Karma crawled over to Zero and started to whisper in his ear. His expression went from blank to wide-eyed, and then a pink coloring flowed onto his cheeks. Karma giggled and went to join her cousin.

"Yo, Zero?" X-ray said. "What'd she say?"

"That's none of yo' business," Boxer told him. Karma grinned.

Now it was Demon and Squid's turn. They were still in the same position as before. Demon looked down at Squid and rolled her eyes. Squid smirked. He took his hand and eased it inside her black knee-length basketball shorts. Demon scooted back on the cot, staying the same color, and just watched him. Squid's hand was making its way up her thigh. She bit her lip and scooted back more. Squid straddled her, with his hand still up her shorts. Everyone moved to get a better view. He leaned down toward. Demon's eyes widened. _He's gonna kiss me!!_ She thought. What she couldn't get over was that she wanted it. Their faces were inches apart now. Demon closed her eyes waiting for the lip to lip contact, but it never came. She looked at Squid with half-lidded eyes. He smirked, looking down at her. Demon growled.

"You cocky bastard!" Demon screamed, pushing Squid off her. She sat up, glaring at him.

"Hey, just playin' the game," Squid grinned.

"You-I-oohh," she stuttered. "You can't just tease people like that!"

"Just admit how much you wanted it," Squid said. "And you just might get it."

"I don't want anything from you!" Demon yelled. "Just stay the hell away from me!"

She stood up and walked out of the tent. Everyone watched her walk out. Everyone in D tent looked at each other. It was quiet for a few minutes then,

"So the funs over?" Sphinx asked.

* * *

R&R people! The next chapter is either gonna be a kiss scene between Karma and Zero or Boxer and X-ray(yes I know they kissed in this chapter, but that was all for the game). Leave your kiss scene name choices in your review. All suggestions are welcome.


	7. Pool Games and Passionate Kisses

Chapter seven:

Pool Games and Passionate Kisses

"What do you girls think of Green Lake so far?" Dr. Pendanski asked, as he filled canteens later that day.

"Don't even get me started," Demon said, cutting her eyes at Squid.

"Yeah don't," Boxer said, placing her canteen beside her hole.

Dr. Pendanski gave a questioning look and continued filling canteens. After all canteens were filled, Dr. Pendanski hopped into the truck and drove off. Everyone headed to their holes and went back to digging. Squid glanced at Demon. Sphinx looked at Squid.

"Maybe you should apologize," she suggested.

"Why would I do that?" Squid asked.

"'Cuz you pissed her off," Sphinx said. "Apologizin' usually works."

"Oooh, bad idea," Boxer said. "Don't even mess wit' her."

"Yeah," X-ray said. "Never bother a female who's in a pissy mood."

"What do you know about females?" Boxer demanded.

"Enough," X-ray replied. Boxer rolled her eyes and went back to her hole.

"Anyway," Sphinx said, turning back to Squid, "like I was sayin', apologize. It works."

"Fine," Squid dropped his shovel.

Squid walked over to Demon. She was sitting on the edge of her hole. Squid crouched beside her Demon stared straight ahead.

"Hey, uh Demon," he started. Demon ignored him. "Demon. Hey, would you listen to me?"

"What the hell do you want?" Demon demanded.

"I'm tryna apologize, dammit!" Squid yelled.

"Well, you can take your apology and shove it!" she screamed.

"You're such a bitch!" Squid yelled.

"And you're an ass!" Demon screamed back.

"You're impossible!" Squid groaned and retreated back to his hole. Sphinx watched with wide eyes.

"Maybe apologizin' wasn't the best idea," Sphinx said.

"Really?" Squid growled.

"Told ya'," Boxer said, shaking her head. "Told ya' twice."

"See, Demon's a tough one to get forgiveness from," Mink said. "But I know someone that can help."

"Who?" Squid asked. Mink grinned.

"Yo, Karma!" she called.

"Huh," Karma answered, softly.

"C'mere," Mink replied.

Karma climbed out of her completed hole and walked over to Mink. Mink jammed her shovel blade into her hole. She placed a hand on her hip.

"How do you get Demon to forgive you?" Mink questioned.

"Oh," Karma said softly. "You gotta beat her at something. She's extremely competitive and hates when she loses, but to prove your worth, you've gotta beat her."

"What can I compete with her in?" Squid asked. Karma looked at him.

"She likes pool," she shrugged.

After taking their showers, everyone went to the Rec Room. They were all scattered around, doing different things. Boxer was leaning on the wall near the pool table, talking to X-ray, Squid was leaning on his elbows on the pool table, Demon was sitting on the couch, beside Karma, listening to her iPod, Karma was sitting next to Demon, reading Twilight, Armpit and Rhymes were standing on the other side of the pool table discussing music, Mink was sitting on another pool table flirting with Magnet, Zigzag and Spark were sitting on the floor staring at the fuzzy television screen, Sphinx and Caveman were sitting on the arm of the couch talking to each other, Twitch and Tinker were sitting on the floor putting together a model car, and Zero was standing next to Squid looking at Karma, wondering if he should go over or not.

"Hey, Demon," Squid called, standing up right and grabbing a pool stick. "Wanna play pool?"

"Of course she does," Karma said, never looking up from her book. Demon shot Karma a surprised look and took an ear bud out her ear.

"I wanna what?" she said.

"Play pool," Karma said, glancing at Demon from her book.

"Who told you that?" Demon demanded.

"But you love pool," Karma said, sitting her book in her lap. She picked her book back up. "And Squid thinks he can beat you."

"But I don't-" Demon began.

"What?" Squid asked. "You afraid I _will_ beat you?"

"What?" Demon scoffed, turning to him. "I'm not afraid of anything. And you can't beat me."

"Then why won't you play?" Zigzag asked her.

"Well, I just-I mean," Demon was having a hard time coming up with a good excuse.

"_Yeeaah_, why won't you play?" Tinker asked, smiling as she used 'Screwy' to tighten a screw.

Demon narrowed her eyes. Was everyone trying to set her up with Squid? She had no choice but to play with him-or at least that's how it felt. Demon stood up and looked down at Karma.

"I'm gonna get you back," she said to Karma. Karma grinned. Zero shook his head and sat down next to Karma.

"Hey," he said. Karma looked up from her book and gave a small smile.

"Sup," she replied.

"Hey," Squid said, handing Demon a pool stick. Demon glared at him.

"Just start the game," she said, with a roll of the eyes.

"Wait," Squid said, holding up a hand.

"What now?" Demon demanded, leaning on the pool stick.

"I win, you gotta forgive me for whatever it is that you're pissed about," Squid said. Demon looked at him.

"Fine," she said, "but if I win, you leave me alone…. for good."

"Deal," Squid said.

The game began pretty quickly since Demon didn't really feel like talking to Squid all that much.

"I really am sorry about the other night," Squid said. He positioned himself so he could hit the fifth ball.

"Yeah, whatever," Demon said, moving around the table.

"You know, if you smiled you'd look a whole lot prettier," Squid said.

"Nice to know," Demon said, her facial expression staying the same. She hit the fifteenth ball and it rolled into the pocket.

"Nice shot," Squid said, aiming his pool stick at the second ball. "You know you're kinda up tight. Like you don't wanna be yourself around anyone

"What do you mean?" Demon asked, walking around the table looking for a shot she could make.

"Just that you don't seem to wanna let loose around anyone," Squid continued, watching Demon.

"Not everyone," Demon said. "Just my parents, counselors, and boys. Especially boys."

"Why?" Squid asked. "What's so wrong with boys?"

"You wanna know everything that's wrong with boys?" Demon questioned, hitting the seventh ball, which just missed the pocket.

"Well not everything," Squid said, "just why you hate boys."

"I never said I hated all boys," Demon replied. "A few are nice; like Zero. But other boys are dirty, rude, stupid morons. Morons that I love to squash like bugs."

Squid grinned.

"I mean, why the hell does your kind think you know everything? And the way you're always showing off in front of people; ugh, it's stupid! And I can't stand how 'humans' are called 'man-kind'. We ain't all men! And it ain't like men rule the world!"

Squid laughed, then he shot the seventh ball into the pocket.

"See what I mean," Demon muttered, rolling her eyes. "Show off."

Squid smiled, then he gave a slight pout and said, "But don't you think some of us are cute?"

"Well if you're talking about yourself then," Demon began with a calm look, then her expression changed. "NO! But sure, some guys are kinda cute. But that's your secret weapon! You lure us in with your face and your muscles, and then you use us for your own sick, evil purposes!"

Squid laughed at this too. "Well then what's up with girls looks?" he asked.

Demon furrowed her brow. "Elaborate."

"I mean, you girls lure us in with your looks, then have us buy you everything, and _then_ you dump us for the richer guy."

"Not all girls do that!" Demon said.

"Well not all boys use girls either," Squid replied.

This stopped Demon for a moment. She opened her mouth to speak, but couldn't come up with an answer. He had her. Squid smirked and then he leaned down and hit the last ball, the eighth ball, into the pocket. He walked up to Demon and held out his hand.

"Good game," he said.

She looked down at it then back at Squid. Reluctantly she shook it. Karma glanced at them from the corner of her eye and grinned.

"You're forgiven," Demon sighed.

Boxer walked by Karma, looking pissed with X-ray following not too far behind. Karma gave them a look. What's going on with them?

"Um, I'm goin' back to the tent," Boxer said, heading out. "Call me when dinner starts."

"Same here," X-ray said, leaving out as well.

"Okay," everyone nodded.

"What was that about?" Magnet asked.

Everyone shrugged. That was weird. Karma watched Boxer and X-ray walk to their tents until she couldn't see them anymore. She looked back down at her book.

X-ray glanced toward the Rec Room to make sure he wasn't being followed. Seeing that he was alone, he headed to the girls' tent after Boxer. X-ray entered the tent and saw Boxer combing her hair grumbling to herself. He grinned. She was sexy when she was mad. She looked at him and put her comb down. Boxer walked over to her cot and sat down. She patted the space beside her and X-ray came to sit down.

"There're a few things that we need to discuss," she said, pushing her hair off her shoulder.

"Like what?" X-ray asked. "I thought we was all good."

Boxer gave a small smile and shook her head. "So cute," she muttered. X-ray looked at her.

"Look, X," Boxer sighed. "I like you, I really do, but this bad boy act you got goin' has gotta stop."

"Act?" X-ray repeated.

"Yeah," she replied. "You act all big and bad, but we all know it's fake."

"Well, what about you?" X-ray asked.

"What about me?" Boxer said, standing up in front of X-ray.

"You fake too," X-ray said, pointing at her.

"I'm fake?" Boxer repeated incredulously. "How? Enlighten me."

"You act like this big, bad, tough girl when you with your girls," X-ray explained, "but when you become this sweet, mushy chick."

"That's 'cuz I've got a rep to protect!" she said

"Well, so do I!" he replied.

"So what," she questioned, "you want me to stop bein' sweet on you?"

"No!" X-ray said, pulling her to him by her waist. "I like when you're sweet on me. I just don't want my boys to know."

"And I don't want my girls to know," Boxer said, looking down at him.

"So, whatchu wanna do?" he asked, playing with her hair.

"Keep up this façade for a little longer," she said, straddling his lap. X-ray put his hands on her waist.

"That I can do," he said, his lips brushing across hers.

"Good," Boxer smirked. "'Cuz it's gonna go on for a while."

X-ray leaned towards her and captured her lips in a chaste kiss. Boxer looked at him with half-lidded eyes. X-ray smirked at irritated look on her face. He leaned forward again and gently brushed her lips, capturing them almost too cautiously. He teased her mouth open with his tongue and lazily kissed her. His tongue sensually probed the depths of her wet cavern. Boxer sighed into the kiss as she put her hands on his shoulders. His hands roamed up and down her waist. X-ray laid back on Boxer's bed, pulling her up his lap as she placed her hands on his chest. Boxer sucked on his bottom lip as he let his hands travel up her waist and rest underneath her black sports bra. He let his thumbs rub the underside of her breast. Boxer pulled back slightly in need of air, and then she dove right back in. The dinner bell rang while the two were in their intense lip-lock.

~In the Rec Room~

Hearing the dinner bell ring, Karma closed her book and stood from the couch, heading to the door. Karma walked toward the tents while the others went to the Mess Hall. Tinker looked at her.

"Where you goin'?" she asked.

"To get Boxer," Karma replied.

"Get X while you're at it!" Armpit called after her.

Karma waved her hand at Armpit's words. She ran towards the tent and slowed down to enter.

"Hey, Box….," Karma dropped her book on the tent floor with a loud thud, "….er…"

Boxer gasped and pulled away from X-ray as he sat up. Boxer looked at her wide-eyed, slack-jawed cousin.

"Karma?" she breathed, scrambling off X-ray.

"_Ay dios mios_," Karma muttered, eyes still wide. "You….you…." Karma couldn't say anymore as she stared at the teens before her.

"Now Karma, I know what you're-" Boxer started.

"How long?" Karma interrupted.

"Wh-what?" Boxer asked.

"How…..long?" Karma repeated slowly. Boxer closed her eyes.

"A month," she said through her teeth.

"A month?" Karma repeated. She put her hand to her head. "Oh, my god!"

"Just keep it to yourself," Boxer said. Karma gave her a look. "Please?"

Karma sighed. "Okay, I won't say anything."

The three walked out the tent and to the Mess Hall. Upon entering, Karma went straight to the table and took her seat beside Demon and in front of Zero while Boxer and X-ray got in line. Boxer and X-ray made their way to the table and took their seats.

"No food?" Armpit asked.

"Not hungry," Karma muttered, looking at the table.

Karma glanced over at Boxer and X-ray. She shook her head and looked back at the table. Zero looked at her and tilted her head slightly. Karma stood up from the table.

"I'll be in the tent," she mumbled.

Everyone watched her leave. Karma sat a little ways away from the girls' tent. She looked up at the sky as the first few stars appeared. Karma sighed.

"Hey," a soft voice said from behind her. Karma turned to see Zero.

"Hey," she said. Zero came to sit beside her.

"Every time I see you, you're under the stars," Zero said, with a small smile.

"Yeah," Karma grinned. She pulled her knees to her chest and rested her chin on them. "It's my comfort zone."

Zero looked at her as she stared at the sky. He nudged her shoulder.

"If there's anything botherin' you, you know you can tell me, right?" Zero asked.

"I know," Karma shrugged.

"You would tell me, right?" Zero asked.

"Yeah," she said. "I'll tell you."

"Promise?" Zero asked.

Karma stared at Zero. Could she really trust him? She was taught that all boys were scum and that they couldn't be trusted. But Zero was the complete opposite. He was cute and sweet, and she liked him. But what if it was all a trick? Karma decided to take a chance.

"Promise," Karma said.

"Good," Zero said, leaning into Karma. _'Cuz I like you._ he finished in his head. Karma leaned into Zero with a small smile on her face. She sighed.

"Mmm hmm," she mumbled, closing her eyes.

Zero glanced at her. He grinned. Karma was a very pretty girl and he really did like her. But what made her so guarded? She had a huge barrier around herself and her heart. Maybe he could break it. He smiled. Now he just had to figured out how.

Hey, sorry it took me so long to update. I was trying to figure out how to write this chapter. Alright let me know what you think. Remember ideas and suggestions are welcome. So leave a review!


	8. Kitchen Detail

Chapter eight:

Kitchen Detail

It was lunchtime amongst the digging compound and D tent was sitting around their holes, chatting it up except for Karma. She was sitting on the lip of her hole with her feet dangling inside while watching the others. Her eyes fell upon Boxer and X-ray. Their eyes caught her gaze and she turned away. Boxer and X-ray looked at each other. Zero caught sight of the exchange and looked over at Karma. She slid into her hole and began to dig. _What was that about?_ he thought. Not really one to pry, Zero headed over to his own hole to dig.

About an hour later, the teens glanced up as Karma and Zero climbed out of their holes. Karma hurried past Zero and to her tent. Zero watched her go as he tossed his shovel into the large pile. Zero glanced back at Demon who was staring in the direction that her friend just went. Her eyes met Zero's and he shrugged.

* * *

Dressed in a black tank top and red basketball shorts, Karma sat down at the table once again with no tray. Everyone looked at her and she just stared at the table. A tray of food was dropped in her line of vision. Karma looked up to see Boxer standing above her.

"You can't just not eat," Boxer said.

Karma watched Boxer go to her seat. She turned to be staring into the eyes of Zero. She mumbled an 'I'm fine' and began to stab at her food with her fork. Sphinx touched Karma's shoulder.

"Are you sick, honey?"she asked. Karma shook her head.

"Is it that time?" Mink questioned.

"No, I'm fine," Karma replied.

"Ya' don't seem fine," Squid said.

"Nobody asked you," Demon snapped.

"And I wasn't talkin' to you," Squid replied, flicking a bean at her. The bean hit her in the face. Demon wiped the bean from her face.

"Seriously?" she questioned.

"Yeah," Squid said, flicking another bean.

"Don't play with me," Demon said, flinging banana pudding at him.

Squid wiped the pudding from his face and stared at his hand. Everyone had stopped eating and were watching them. Squid reached forward and smeared the pudding onto Demon's face. She gasped and closed her eyes. Everyone scooted away from her as she began to growl. She opened her eyes and pushed her tray off the table.

"I'm gonna kill you!" Demon screamed, making a move to jump over the table.

"NO!" Sphinx and Mink screamed, pulling her back.

"LET ME GO!" Demon screamed.

"LET HER GO!"

Everyone froze and looked back to see Mr. Sir. Sphinx and Mink released Demon like they were told. She turned around and looked up at Mr. Sir as he approached the table. He looked at the food on Demon and Squid's faces and the tray on the floor.

"Looks like you two like to make messes," he said. No one spoke. "Then you shouldn't mind cleaning it up. Demon, Squid, you've earned yourselves a week of kitchen detail."

"What?" Demon yelled at his retreating back.

Demon growled and turned around. Karma stared at her while a few others snickered. Demon looked around the table. Everyone that looked at her was either holding in a laugh, covering their mouth, or in Zero's case just staring.

"What?" she asked.

Karma pointed to her hair. Demon ran her hand down her ponytail, pulling banana pudding with it. She looked at her hand and up at a smirking Squid. Demon shook the pudding off her hand and onto the table.

"I hate you," she said.

"I ain't crazy 'bout you either," he said

* * *

"I just can't believe I have to do kitchen detail with that ass!" Demon grumbled, brushing her freshly washed hair.

"It won't be that bad," Sphinx said.

"Won't be that-" Demon dropped her brush into her crate. "You have no idea."

"I just hope they don't kill each other," Boxer muttered as Demon walked out the tent.

Demon walked into the Mess Hall to see Squid and Mr. Sir. Mr. Sir was holding two mops and a bucket of water was on the floor. He handed each of them a mop. They both grabbed the mop and stared at him.

"You know how to use those, right?" he asked. The two nodded. "Good, get to it."

They watched as Mr. Sir exited the Mess Hall. Once he was gone, the two teens sat in complete silence for a moment. Demon looked at Squid and narrowed her eyes.

"Stay on your side and I'll stay on mine," she said, walking over to the bucket.

"I thought we had a truce," Squid pointed out, wetting his mop.

"And you decide to mess with me," Demon replied, sticking her mop in the bucket.

"What's wrong with messin' with you?" Squid asked.

"What's the point?" Demon inquired.

"Maybe I just like messin' with you,' he said.

"That's the stupidest reason I ever heard!" she yelled, dropping her mop.

"What, now you're the reason police?" he questioned.

"Well, maybe I should be 'cuz that reason sucked!" she screamed.

"You know what else sucks?" he asked.

"Bein' stuck here with you,:" Demon replied.

"Actually I was gonna say your presence," Squid said.

Demon slapped Squid across the face. Squid pushed her against the wall and glared down at her. Demon glared back up at him. She stepped into his face.

"Do somethin', I dare-"

Squid pulled Demon up the wall and her legs instantly wrapped around his waist and her arms around his neck as his tongue probed its way into her mouth. They kissed each other hungrily as Demon's nails raked down Squid's arms. Their tongues danced in a sensual battle for dominance. Squid lightly bit down on Demon's bottom lip and pulled back. They stared at each other, breathing heavily. Demon squirmed out of his hold and went to grab her mop. Cheeks red and face warm, she went to the opposite side from where Squid stood.

"I-I'll take this side," she said, swishing her mop across the floor.

Squid watched her and grinned. With a slight chuckle, he wiped the corner of his mouth and grabbed his mop. He dunked it into the mop bucket and began to mop his side. Demon glanced back at Squid. Turning away, she put a hand to her chest and her eyebrows furrowed together. _What the hell was that?_ she thought.

* * *

Sorry for taking so long to update. I've been extremely busy with work and school. I kind of had a bit of writers block as well. I'm not too sure on how I feel about this chapter, but I'm glad it's done. Well, you know what to do. Click that review button and let me know what you think. All ideas and suggestions are welcome. I apologize once again for the long wait on updating. Love you all. Ciao!


End file.
